


aliit ori'shya tal'din

by pearlandhoneygalaxies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU bc I do not approve of the fates everyone was served, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Characters Gain Powers from The Force, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlandhoneygalaxies/pseuds/pearlandhoneygalaxies
Summary: The Force is a powerful being that inhabits all life forms, even if they don’t belong in this galaxy. This tale follows the story of 12 individuals that hail from Earth as they make their way through the devastating conflict known as the Clone Wars and teach some of the most famous characters from this galaxy far, far away that family is indeed more than blood while simultaneously working to stop fate from serving futures that these brave characters do not deserve.*Disclaimer - I do not own anything affiliated with Star Wars. I only own my 12 OC's and any other characters I create. Thank you!*I do not allow my work to be copyrighted. If you wanna borrow some ideas, please ask first!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, others to come... - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	aliit ori'shya tal'din

Luna sighed as she flopped onto the couch, throwing an arm over her eyes and shoving her phone into her sweatshirt pocket. Delaney, Aaliyah and I looked up from our assignments; Jasmine frowned, angling her phone away so she could see Luna.

“You all good?” she asked. Luna sighed again.

“I just feel like Giselle sucks my soul out of my body.” She retorted, propping herself up so she could see our faces.

I snickered. “Maybe because she does?”

Aaliyah frowned slightly, pushing her ‘creative assignment’ for her jazz theory away. “What did she do now?”

I snorted; Delaney gave me a warning look. “C’mon, it’s Giselle, guys. She doesn’t have to do anything.” I dodged the pillow Delaney whipped at me, cackling. Jasmine attempted to give me a scolding look, but her small smile gave away her amusement.

Luna sighed again. She seemed to do that a lot these days – or maybe only when Giselle was involved. I would know, after all. “We were almost done class and she interjected one final opinion in 1MH3. I mean, c’mon, y’all understand the need to get out of class and start your weekend, right?”

This time it was Aaliyah who snickered. “Sounds about right.”

Luna exhaled noisily to showcase her frustration. “We were in the middle of the ‘feeling Baroque’ music discussion. Normally I don’t mind people interjecting but it’s my last class before the weekend.”

Delaney smiled sympathetically. “You can help her all you want, Lulu. But you have to remember that she might not ever attempt to change. You can’t necessarily change the characteristics of a person.”

Luna hummed her agreement. “I know.” Aaliyah and I started to focus back on Joe’s last-minute assignment, and the living room was silent save for the sounds of pencil gently scratching on paper and laptop keyboards clicking. Until Luna spoke up again.

“But at this point, she doesn’t even hit my DM’s up!”

There goes the peace and quiet. Delaney and Jasmine broke into laughter, gasping for air. Aaliyah rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, shrieking. I wheezed, having taken a sip of coffee when Luna made her remark.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to actually talk. “Maybe she’ll grow up eventually…”

Aaliyah snorted. “Unlikely. Don’t get too invested in it, just try and brush it off a bit. Be a boss ass bitch, or she will succeed in sucking your soul out.”

Delaney sighed this time. “I just feel bad because you’ve tried so hard to help her. Like, you’ve been so nice to her this whole semester. You went out of your way to try and help, so at least you can say you’ve tried.”

Jasmine snorted. “You’ve been way nicer than Heaven, that’s for sure, Luna.” Delaney laughed again. I rolled my eyes playfully; I wasn’t one to deny the truth.

Luna grinned, turning to me. “Bro, I wish I had your sass.” I snorted. “No, seriously. Even my own family thinks I’m too quiet.”

I snorted again. “That sass has gotten me in so much shit, not going to lie.”

Delaney smirked. “Honestly, we all need some of Heaven’s voice.” I grumbled and pulled my hoodie over my head, covering my embarrassed face.

Aaliyah grinned, blowing bubbles with the gum in her mouth. “I like all of your personalities.” She said, throwing her pencil away in favor of scrolling through her phone. “You guys are cool.” Everyone grinned back at her.

“I swear to God, I thought Luna said, ‘bro I wish I had your ass’.” Came Cameron’s voice from the door.

Jasmine, whose back was to the door, shrieked in fright. Aaliyah threw up her middle finger; Delaney threw a pillow at him for the scare, and he batted it away, laughing.

I grumbled. “And here comes Cameron, ladies, with a typical guy comment.” Cameron grinned again, taking a swig of his beer and flopping himself unceremoniously between Jasmine and I on the couch.

Delaney grinned mischievously. Well, this ought to be good. “Heaven probably has a nice ass too, don’t judge.” I stared at her, and she deadpanned “I’m not a fuckboy, I’ve never glanced at your ass.” I grinned back at her. “Well, I think I have a nice ass, but that is up for debate.”

Aaliyah cackled. Little shit. 

Luna snickered. “You could make an OnlyFans with that butt.”

Aaliyah’s retort of “I will say that the invention of butts is blessed.” Set everyone off again, while Delaney’s yell of “Agreed!” furthered the happy atmosphere.

Cameron looked somewhat pleased to be the only male in a room full of girls talking about their asses. Fucking pervert. “I cannot comment anything that doesn’t implicate me.”

Aaliyah’s eyes had a spaced out look to them. “Think about it, though.” She murmured. “We can legit sit on our asses and it’s like a pillow.” Jasmine giggled.

Luna nodded in agreement. “I have a really flat butt though.” Jasmine giggled again. “If I sit for too long, it hurts like hell.” Delaney laughed at that.

“God bless Instagram.” Aaliyah continued as though there had been no interruption. “It’s the perfect place to stick out our asses like our lives depend on it.”

Cameron nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys, honestly.

Suddenly, Anderson walked in, eyes glued to the phone of his screen. Cameron grinned, and the beer bottle was placed on the coffee table. Jasmine and I grumbled and exchanged looks. Here we go…

“MY INNER FUCKBOY WOULD LIKE PROOF FROM ALL OF YOU.” Cameron said, smile fading when all five females present glared at him. “I mean…I must kill him?”

The glares did not lighten up. He started to shrink into the couch cushions.

Anderson snickered at the sight. “Same, Cameron, same.”

I scowled. “Fucking perverts.” Aaliyah nodded in agreement, holding her fist out for a fist bump. I obliged.

Jasmine sighed. “I have the urge to hide my ass now.” Delaney nodded in agreement.

Aaliyah smirked. “Or you could just stay away from Cameron.” Cameron looked slightly put out but nodded his head in agreement. Fucker probably wanted to avoid the wrath of five women. Smart man.

“But you’d also have to stay away from Anderson too.” I pointed out.

Anderson shook his head. “I have a girlfriend; you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Another one?” Delaney grinned, batting away the pillow Anderson flung at her in mock offense.

“I’m telling you…” Anderson said, propping his feet on the coffee table. “Chicks dig the hair.”

“Be careful she’s not crazy!” Delaney laughed out, moving slightly behind Aaliyah to shield herself.

“I’M SINGLE!” Cameron roared. Jasmine and I, who were on either side of him, squealed and covered our ears. Guess the alcohol was taking effect already.

Aaliyah was burrowed into her Harvard sweatshirt, still scrolling through Instagram. “I feel like if they had the opportunity, they’d chase asses down.” She said thoughtfully.

“This conversation deteriorated incredibly quickly.” I grumbled under my breath, opening my laptop and attempting to focus my attention on my overdue ‘Star Wars and Marxism’ analysis essay while still keeping an ear open to the conversation, in case a mediator was needed while Ryleigh was writing her biology exam, Santiago visited his girlfriend and Grayson was still off at vocal lessons.

Anderson ignored me in favor of answering Delaney. “Yea, that’s why my ex was pissed at me last week. She caught me with the new girl.”

Cameron snickered. “Which ex?” Laughter sounded at that comment, especially when Anderson flicked his middle finger up.

Jasmine laughed suddenly. I turned to her; eyebrow raised. “I’m just wondering what Chase and Conner will think when they hear about this.” She elaborated. We all chuckled at the thought, until…

“I’ve heard enough.” Came Chase’s voice. The chatter died down instantly, and we all turned to look at the doorway. Poor Chase looked slightly green while Conner looked a mix of amusement and disgust. Cameron snickered.

Luna smiled and patted the couch cushion beside her. She’s too good for this earth, I swear. Chase sat down, looking paler than usual. Delaney motioned for Conner to join us. Instead…

“Really?” Conner asked, turning on his heel and heading down the hallway. “You all couldn’t have waited until after dinner to approach this fucking topic?” He shook his head as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Cameron grinned mischievously. _Fuck_. “By the way, while we’re still on the ass topic…” he began. Everyone groaned simultaneously.

“Fucking hell…” Anderson muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck is a clitoris??” Cameron finished. “Is it in the brain??”

As he was bombarded with pillows and Aaliyah started ridiculing him, Conner padded over to stand by my side of the couch. I looked up at him. “I am not touching this topic with a mile-long pole.” I muttered disgustedly.

Conner nodded in agreement. “Conversation dropped.”

Chase managed to squeeze between Cameron and I on the couch during the commotion, peering at my laptop screen. “What the hell is Mando’a?” he asked, squinting at the tiny font I was typing the paper in.

Luna snickered. “Why the hell are you reading up on _Star Wars_ , Heaven?” The room burst into giggles and I huffed.

“Because I’ve already written about _Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hunger Games_.” I snapped, pushing my glasses back up my nose and checking my manicure while my hand was off the keyboard. “I haven’t seen Star Wars in ages, but because I know four other people who are writing on the prequel and sequel trilogy, I thought I would focus on the relationship between Jedi Generals and their respective Clone officers and how it relates to the concepts of Marxism.”

Delaney sighed. “Alright guys, we should finish out homework so we can all go back home this weekend.” There were grumbles at her statement, but everyone pulled out an assignment or textbook to do their work and moved over to the dining table, so everyone had space to study while still being close to family members.

While everyone squabbled over seats at the table, I shuffled my papers into a haphazard pile and shut my computer lip. I was in the midst of scooping up my stuff when my phone pinged, indicating that I had a message. Assuming it was my mother checking up on me, I ignored it and stuffed it in my pocket, with the intent to answer it before I went to bed. However, I should’ve checked it, because it completely slipped my mind by the time I slipped into bed at 1am.

Because had I seen the text bubble on my screen that read " _ **aliit ori'shya tal'din**_ ", I would’ve realized that this would be the last normal night any of us would have for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> aliit ori'shya tal'din - Mando'a statement, translates to 'family is more than blood'


End file.
